Tribune Broadcasting
Tribune Broadcasting is a group of radio & TV stations located throughout the United States which are O&O by the Tribune Company, a media conglomerate based in Chicago, Illinois. History The roots of Tribune Broadcasting originated with the June 1924 purchase of radio station WDAP by the Chicago Tribune. The new owners changed the station's call letters to WGN, to match the Tribune's slogan, "World's Greatest Newspaper". WGN Radio would launch a TV station in Chicago, in April 1948. 2 months later, the Tribune's sister newspaper in New York City, the Daily News, established it's own TV station, WPIX. Over the next 6 decades Tribune Broadcasting (originally known as WGN, Incorporated & from 1966-1981 as WGN Continental Broadcasting Company) would acquire radio & TV stations throughout the United States. WGN-TV & WPIX are the only stations Tribune has owned since their inceptions. Tribune also operated several local cable TV systems from 1977-1985. Tribune Broadcasting is now immersed in TV, with 23 stations located in 19 markets (including 4 duopolies) & the cable/satellite version of WGN-TV, known as WGN America. In Chicago, Tribune also operates CLTV, a cable-only news channel. WGN Radio is the company's sole remaining radio station & serves as the flagship station for a regional distribution service known as the Tribune Radio Network. (http://www.tribuneradio.com/index.htm) It's primary features are farm reports from longtime WGN agriculture broadcaster Orion Samuelson & broadcasts of Chicago Cubs games. From January 1995-September 2006, Tribune Broadcasting was a partner in the WB TV Network, along with the Warner Bros. division of Time Warner. Tribune held an initial 12.5% ownership in the network @ it's launch & later increased it's stake to 22% & most of Tribune's TV properties were WB affiliates. On January 24 2006, Warner Bros. announced that the WB Network would merge with the CBS-owned UPN, forming a new programming service called the CW TV Network. All but 3 of Tribune's WB affiliates became affiliates of the CW on September 18 2006, through 10-year agreements (the exceptions were in Philadelphia, Seattle & Atlanta, due to CW affiliating with CBS-owned stations in those markets). Tribune does not have an ownership interest in the CW. In April 2007, Tribune's broadcasting interests were included in the sale of the entire company to Chicago investor Sam Zell, who planned take the publicly-traded firm private. The deal was completed on December 20, 2007. (http://www.tribune.com/pressroom/releases/2007/12202007.html) On December 21 2007, Tribune & Local TV announced plans to collaborate in the formation of an as yet unnamed "broadcast management company". This new arrangement also manages a group of stations acquired by Local TV from the FOX Broadcasting Company during the 3rd quarter of 2008. On December 8, 2008 Tribune announced that it's voluntarily restructuring it's debt obligations under the protection of Chapter 11 of the U.S. Bankruptcy Code in the United States Bankruptcy Court. The company will continue to operate it's media businesses during the restructuring, including publishing it's newspapers & running it's TV stations & interactive properties without interruption & has sufficient cash to do so. Tribune Entertainment Tribune Entertainment was Tribune Broadcasting's TV production & syndication arm. Founded in the mid-1980s, this subsidiary folded in December 2007. Tribune-owned stations TV stations Note: **'indicates a station built & signed-on by Tribune. Radio station WGN is the only radio station in Tribune's portfolio; however as of September 22 2008, Tribune is among 7 companies expected to make 1st-round bids of the 50 radio stations in 12 small & mid-size markets being sold by CBS Radio. Former Tribune-owned stations Former TV stations Former radio stations {| class="toccolours" border="2" cellpadding="4" cellspacing="0" style="margin: 1em 1em 1em 0; background: #f9f9f9; border: 1px #aaa solid; border-collapse: collapse" |- style="vertical-align: top; text-align: left;" !style="background: #e3e3e3;"|'DMA# !style="background: #e3e3e3;"|'Market' !style="background: #e3e3e3;"|'Station' !style="background: #e3e3e3;"|'Frequency' !style="background: #e3e3e3;"|'Current Status' |- style="vertical-align: top; text-align: left;" |1. |New York City !style="background: #ddcef2;"|'WPIX-FM/WQCD' !style="background: #ddcef2;"|'101.9 FM' |'WRXP', owned by Emmis Communications |- style="vertical-align: top; text-align: left;" |3. |Chicago !style="background: #ddcef2;"|'WFMT' !style="background: #ddcef2;"|'98.7 FM' |Owned by Window to the World Communications |- style="vertical-align: top; text-align: left;" | rowspan="3" |22. | rowspan="3" |Denver – Boulder !style="background: #cedff2;"|'KEZW' !style="background: #cedff2;"|'1430 AM' |Owned by Entercom Communications |- style="vertical-align: top; text-align: left;" !style="background: #ddcef2;"|'KKHK' !style="background: #ddcef2;"|'99.5 FM' |'KQMT', owned by Entercom Communications |- style="vertical-align: top; text-align: left;" !style="background: #ddcef2;"|'KOSI' !style="background: #ddcef2;"|'101.1 FM' |Owned by Entercom Communications |- style="vertical-align: top; text-align: left;" | rowspan="2" |27. | rowspan="2" |Sacramento !style="background: #cedff2;"|'KGNR' !style="background: #cedff2;"|'1320 AM' |'KCTC', owned by Entercom Communications |- style="vertical-align: top; text-align: left;" !style="background: #ddcef2;"|'KCTC' !style="background: #ddcef2;"|'96.1 FM' |'KYMX', owned by CBS Radio |- style="vertical-align: top; text-align: left;" |133. |Bridgeport, Connecticut !style="background: #cedff2;"|'WICC' !style="background: #cedff2;"|'600 AM' |Owned by Cumulus Media |- style="vertical-align: top; text-align: left;" |204. |Duluth, MN - Superior, WI !style="background: #cedff2;"|'KDAL' !style="background: #cedff2;"|'610 AM' |Owned by Midwest Communications |- style="vertical-align: top; text-align: left;"